Eh? I have to make new friends? (In process of being rewritten)
by mikey2617
Summary: What if Mob didn't have those broccoli seeds with him? But instead, used Tiochiro's energy to make a portal into a new world? How Will Mob react? Can he ever go home? I DO NOT own any of the art or Mob psycho or RWBY. M because of me. Cover by me
1. Where am I? (Rewritten)

**Whats good everyone! I was surprised there was no fanfics where mob gets transported into Remnant.**

**So i did what was natural, use my imagination**

**But then I wrote it down.**

**This is my first fanfiction ever so don't be fucking on my ass like a bitch**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY or MOBPSYCHO100**

* * *

There was rubble everywhere, what looked like a city gone in a matter of days. What remains in the center was a person surrounded by a strong, beaming light... and a kid in a bowl cut standing in front of it.

Toichiro's arm was firmly grasped by Mob's hand, unwilling to let go, no matter how hard he tried to shake him off.

"But... if I absorbed all that energy... My body might be a big enough vessel to cancel the explosion..." Mob said as he began trying to retract Toichiro's psychic energy.

Tiochiro looked at Shigeo in awe, "Why is he still trying to save me... I tried to kill him and his friends." he scoffed and looked back at Mob. "It's not possible... It'll only make you suffer..." To his surprise, a light appeared from mob as well, psychic energy radiating now more off him than Tiochiro. The problem was Mob was suffering, Tiochiro can already see the immense pain expressed on his face.

"That's enough... Let go! Why aren't you letting go?!" Toichiro exclaimed as he was trying to pull away, only to find it was no avail. Suddenly, Mob's eyes burst open, with energy and tears flowing down his face. With every second, Shigeo's control on the power loosened, and it was getting brighter, and brighter.

Tiochiro reached his other towards Mob, in the hope that he could stop the boy. "DON'T YOUR BODY IS GONNA-" he was cut off by a loud crackling noise. With a burst of psychic energy flying wildly around him. Raising his arms, Tiochiro blocked the immense power going towards him. Even with the scraps of energy left, he was able to create a shield, but It still hurt like hell. However one thing crucial detail came into his mind... "Where the hell is that kid?"

Looking up, he saw a glowing child with wormhole forming behind him. In seconds its sucked up Shigeo and disappeared, leaving electricity circling around where the boy used to be. Then the explosion happened... Tiochiro's vision faded to black.

\- Sudden darkness, nothing but a flame growing bigger. It began consuming everybody Mob has loved and befriended... Reigen, Ritsu, Teru, Dimple, Telepathy Club, and the Body Improvement Club. But most importantly Tsubnomi was there... her body and everyone else was engulfed in the flames. The unsettling screams screeching "why?" as they burned into nothingness... In the center of the fire was Mob.

Mob bolted awake. Sweat dripping down his head as he awoke with tears. He closed his eyes. "It was just a dream." He thought as he began standing up. Surveying his surroundings, he noticed he was in a patch of grass and leaves, with tall trees surrounding him.

Mob wiped the tears off his face and flinched. He looked down and was surprised to find out there was blood now smeared on his arm. The Salt Middle School uniform was ripped, rather destroyed. It wasn't only covered by dirt, but also blood, his blood. Flashbacks raced through Mob's mind, The fight, Claw, and eventually Tiochiro being engulfed by light.

Thoughts raced through his mind as he clutched his head. "What happened after he absorbed Toichiro's energy? Is everyone okay? Are the police arresting his friends? Did Tsubnomi-chan see him on TV? ... Where was he?"

He decided to widen his psychic antenna, expelling a small surge of psychic energy throughout the air. It caught onto a place with weird signatures not so far from him. Shigeo shook as he sensed so much psychic energy in that place. But was more unsettling was it felt different, as if it was a completely new type of power... It was different.

"Could it be another psychic organization like CLAW?" Mob's mind was going ballistic when suddenly there was a sound behind him. With him unknowingly attracting nearly all of the Grimm into his part of the forest, massive groups of abnormal-looking wolves, bears, boars, snakes, and scorpions began to enclose onto him. However, what caught his eye was that they were all black and covered with white bones.

Suddenly, they all charged at Mob without mercy, eyes filled with bloodlust and hate. They crashed into the psychic barrier he had put up. The Grimm all leaned against the flowing dome, some even striking others in efforts to try and break the shield.

"Animals? Why are there so many?" he questioned. To Mob these were the biggest animals he had ever seen, if not he thought they could have been a new species. At first Mob was hesitant, thinking if it would be okay to kill innocent creatures, as they were just fulfilling their duty in the circle of life. Then he noticed the black giant scorpion accidentally impaling a wolf with its stinger instead of trying to hit him. Its body went limp and then the most peculiar thing happened. The now-dead wolf vanished into smoke, merging with the air until it was nothing.

"Evil Spirits?!" he thought "I've never seen them like this before..."

Mob, now feeling more confident, expanded his barrier and deactivated it. Causing all of the "spirits" who were piling on top of it to be thrown back. Swiping his hand in front of him. Psychic energy burst towards his enemy in a cutting shape, disseminating a large majority of them in one strike. Shigeo turned around and held his arm out, releasing more psychic power towards his enemies. Almost immediately turning most of them into smoke.

Most of these "spirits" were already gone Mob thought.

He figured the rest of them would run away. So he started to walk away until the giant snake struck him hard, causing Mob to crash through the barrages of trees, then skipping across the ground.

He pulled both his hands up aiming at the rest of the Grimm before firing a large blast of psychic energy killing the rest of them. With nothing but black smoke and a trail of open dirt, Mob collapsed on his knees.

"Why am I so tired? I've done more than this before..." He thought as he looked at his hands in despair.

It was true, he had more dangerous and destructive battles than this. So why did he feel so out of it? Mob felt his blood trickle down his forehead and began to finally feel the bruises throughout his body. Then it hit Mob. It was obvious, he had been totally drained from his fight with Tiochiro. But didn't he absorb his energy? Wouldn't he be overflowing with more energy?

Mob shook his head and looked up. "No... now's not the time for that, I need to make sure everyone is safe." He got up and walked towards his initial destination.

Little did he know someone was watching him...

_ A couple of minutes earlier_

A peculiar man was sipping on coffee until a loud beep on his scroll popped up. Picking up the device, he clicked on the notification. It opened the program with all the cameras in Emerald forest.

He selected the camera that had been damaged somehow. There was a crack on the screen, but what really caught his attention was that there was a kid there. Not a teen, Not one of his students, and not anyone else. A kid.

Ozpin's eye narrowed as he took closer inspection towards the kid. The tears and blood engraved on to the kid's black clothing made it clear he was gravely injured. It looked as if he had just walked out of a blender. Mob was squirming in his sleep, sudden tears were seen moving down his eyes.

"It appears he is having a nightmare." he thought, rummaging throughout his phone. Knowing this kid was probably attracting the Grimm, he called for his faithful assistant. "Glynda, dispatch team RWBY to Emerald forest for a search and rescue mission. Tell them that each second they stall the closer a kid is to die."

There was a pause from the other side of the line. "Right away, Headmaster" she responded, "Thank you, Glynda."

Ozpin backtracked to his cameras on his phone, continuing to watch as mostly every Grimm in the forest was heading towards his direction. "Looks like we were too late..." Ozpin's began to call his assistant again to cancel the mission until he noticed that the boy woke up. "Thank goodness... he is alive."

His relief was replaced by despair as an alert from the mass amount Grimm. They all took notice of the injured child and started to run towards him. Ozpin looked down, not wanting to see the slaughter of another innocent child. He remained is such despair until he heard strange noises from the device... then another.

Ozpin looked up to the scroll, his eyes widened as he saw that at a large portion of the Grimm were wiped out into nothing but smoke. His eyes were taken by surprise as the boy was struck by a King Taijustu and got send away to another camera Mob stood up, more bloodied than usual, and raised his hands up to shoot a flash of multi-colored energy, killing the rest of the Grimm in an instant.

Ozpin was fascinated, a kid clearly younger than his students has displayed more power than he could ever see. Maybe even stronger than a Maiden...

The elevator doors opened as Glynda walked into the room. "Sir, Team RWBY is already on the bullhead and on their way to Emerald Forest."

"Glynda, take a look at this..." Ozpin and Glynda watched on playback as Mob single-handedly destroyed all of the Grimm going towards him. They were both astonished. What would've got a normal huntsman killed was just obliterated in three moves.

"Sir! We need to investigate this for ourselves! He could be our enemy!" Glynda said as she peered down at Ozpin in his chair. "I know, call another bullhead for us" They watched the video again, thinking with who really needed the search and rescue... was it Mob? or Team RWBY themselves?

_MOB 72%_

* * *

**Sorry not sorry for the writer's block. So yaayy summers out. That means more updates and stuff. I've been planning to do a rewrite because I was really unsatisfied with the way I was writing before. Adding a few stuff and correcting my errors (Possible even more now). So yeah expect this more other chapters before I continue this. Arriverderci.**

**Shoutout to TheLoaderBoughtFarm on for giving me very good criticism.**


	2. Search and Rescue (Rewritten)

**Hey everyone, I'm tired. Like really tired**

**Like shit holy fuck I'm tired.**

**It's not even from writing this chapter**

**I at least try to get up 1,500 words a chapter.**

**I'm thinking about making a lemon fanfic about food just for shits and giggles lmao**

**like describing as the butter melts into the pan n shit**

**Anyway hope you enjoy more shit**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN MOB PSYCHO 100 OR RWBY.**

* * *

The room was dark, dirty, and unsettling. The only thing you can actually see was the light coming from the door, shining onto a man in a bright orange suit with several metallic objects surrounding him.

"You have visitors" Joseph said to Toichiro. After the battle with Shigeo Kageyama, the government captured Toichiro and put him into a research facility where they can do experiments with him. Smoke wrapped and hardened around Toichiro's arms as he was removed from his metal encasing.

"Visitors? I thought this was a laboratory, not a jail." Toichiro scoffed as he was being escorted in a blindfold to the other room. "Even though you destroyed a city, captured the Prime Minister and kept him as a hostage, you still have your rights."

When entering the room he saw his son, Shou accompanied by two other people. A boy around the same age and height stood next to him, along with the same orange-haired man that tried to shoot him. He remembered seeing both of them on the ground as he and Shigeo were fighting. In fact, upon closer inspection, the black hair boy looked related.

"By the way I forgot to mention, somehow Reigen managed to persuade the government into visiting you." He said as the con artist smiled after his ego was complimented.

Toichiro took a deep breath and began to look at his son in regret. After all, he did try to kill him a couple of days ago. "So... son why are you here to see me?"

Shou grinned widely and said in his usual, cocky attitude. "What? Can't I visit my Old Man once in a whi-" "Where is ni-san..." Ritsu said silently, cutting off Shou.

Ritsu's face was full of contempt. It wasn't his fault. Explaining the several psychic battles and dangers he had experienced to his parents was no easy feat. Especially the part about how his brother has possibly died, putting the Kageyama family under more amounts of stress and fear.

Toichiro paused and looked away from Ritsu in shame. "I.. I don't know..." he said sadly.

Ritsu grew violent and slammed the wall next to him with a fist. He began yelling. "What do you mean you don't know?! He can't be dead! I know he is alive! He went back to save you! .If it wasn't for you he would still be-" A hand was firmly put onto Ritsu's shoulder. Stopping his rant, but not the tears on his face.

His eyes trailed upward the arm of the hand, it was Reigen. "Ritsu... yelling at him won't give us any answers. "But..."

Meanwhile Joseph's mind was blown. "No... they couldn't have..." he thought "Were a couple of kids and this idiot capable of beating The Five and Toichiro himself?"

Reigen slowly walked over to Toichiro, fully aware that any sudden movement can get him shot. "Here's a better question... what happened?" he asked. Everyone's eyes had landed on him waiting for his next answer.

He took another deep breath and explained. "Before I was about to explode, he absorbed my energy" he paused "For a second I thought he was a goner until..."

Reigen had stayed silent, carefully listening to see if he was lying or not. After all, this man was just their enemy.

"A portal turned up out of nowhere, it was overflowing with my power that he consumed... I assume he put his energy into it order to not explode of psychic energy..."

Ritsu's face brightened up. "If it was your energy, can you make one as well?" he speculated. Shou sighed, putting his arms behind his back "He can but... after the fight, he is totally drained... Who knows how long until we could get him to have enough power to produce a portal that massive." That did not falter Ritsu's excitement as he quickly turned to Shou. "Then let's give our energy! You said that he has the power to take and give some!"

"It's not that easy..." Reigen whispered to the two, looking back at Joseph and the guards. "Let's say we could let Toichiro store his energy and add up everybody's power... that could still take God knows how long... Most importantly, would the government even allow this?" Joseph laughed at the idea "Of course not! They can't allow him to go another ramp-"

He fell on to the floor. In an instant, Toichiro put him and the guards to sleep. "I'll do it... but once I open the portal, I'll go in alone as I need to wait on the other side to store up my power one again and add it with your brother's. It is the only way to bring him back to safety."

"Oh yeah? Joseph is right! How do we know you won't just run and try to take over the world again?" Shou said as he and Ritsu were in a defense position.

Toichiro looked up, staring into the ceiling reminiscing what Mob said to him. "The kid... he moved me. Somehow managed to make me turn a new leaf... he told me I should see your mother again... Shou..." Shou flinched "Even then he was still thinking of others?"

However, sweat was dropping down Reigen's head immensely. "That doesn't matter right now! We won't get away with this! This is a government facility! How are we gonna-" Reigen's high pitched scream masked the sound of Toichiro bursting a hole in the ceiling with the alarms blaring loudly. He broke the smoke handcuffs with pure strength, as if they weren't even there in the first place.

"Let's go"

* * *

Team RWBY was in the bullhead waiting until they could get to Emerald Forest.

"So who do you think this person is? Miss Goodwitch said it was important and we shouldn't waste any time!" Said Ruby annoying at least half of her teamates.

Blake continued to read her book, Yang was on her scroll, and Weiss was usually sitting down in a dignified matter.

Yang yawned and stretched her arms out "I hope this is important! We just killed an entire Saturday to get this dude!" "Kid" Blake corrected "Miss Goodwitch said that there was a kid in need of medical attention. So we need to bring him to the academy as fast as possible...

Ruby's eyes widened as she vaguely remembered Glynda saying that there was a young kid, not part of Beacon stuck in the woods. "A kid! What's he doing there! Wouldn't a person know if they were too young to enter Grimm infested forest?" "I could say the exact same thing to you, Ruby" Weiss smirked as she crossed her arms.

"OOHHHH!" Yang exclaimed.

Just before Ruby was about to say something, she was cut off by the Pilot's announcement. "We have now arrived at Emerald Forest, please stand by until we land."

"We can't wait! Someone needs help!" Sliding the door open, Ruby then jumped out. "Team RWBY out!" she exclaimed.

"Damnit Ruby!"

"Let me finish this chapter!"

"That's why I love my sis!"

They all jumped out the Bullhead and followed Ruby midair, performing their own landing strategy they landed into the trees. After regrouping with each other, there were several of leaves in everyone's hair. Except Yang.

"Ruby you dolt! You could've got us killed!" Weiss said as she dusting her hair off.

"But I didn't!" Ruby exclaimed, doing the same.

Yang slapped Weiss on the back, laughing "Come on! It's not like you lost your right arm or anything!"

Au: (Yang still has hand)

Being an avid reader... Blake looked at Yang in a concerning way. "That's... oddly specific."

"Come on! Someone needs our help! And it's our duty as a huntress to help them!" Ruby said running off. Yang and Blake started to catch up to her, calling out if anyone needed help or not. Weiss sighed as she knew Ruby was right. She began running after the group as they made their way through the forest.

* * *

Mob felt like he was about to collapse any second. He'd been running into these weird spirits as they would pop out of nowhere and again, try to kill him.

"I've got to keep going..." Mob thought. His sudden thoughts were cut off when he heard something in the sky. He looked up and saw four girls, dressed in different colors. But what really got his eye was that they were jumping off a strange aircraft.

Mob paused and questioned his existence. "I must be seeing things..."

He thought it was over for him, but then he realized that those same four people had the same type of strange energy that he had been sensing. "They're real? They could be heart... I need to help them!" he said, increasing his moving speed. But suddenly stopped. "But what if they are like CLAW? Are these... bad people?"

Mob thought about it... He didn't want to take his chances. He was in no shape to have another fight, and he knew that. Mob began to walk in the opposite direction. Until he heard an extremely squeaky voice call out. "Hello? Anybody need saving?!" The girl in red called out.

Mob turned and saw four people. They looked not too much older than him and they were carrying strange weapons. Mob hid behind a tree, still unsure if these people were safe enough for himself to be revealed or not.

"Shut it, you Dolt! You're becoming a magnet for attracting Grimm!" The one in white scolded

"So what? Our first priority is to find this person and make sure he is okay! Then bring him back to Beacon for medical attention." The blonde one responded.

The one wearing black with an abnormally large bow but a thumb to her chin "By the way... shouldn't we have seen at least one Grimm by now?" Usually, after walking into Emerald forest you should at least run into a Beowulf almost immediately. But alas, there was nothing to be found.

"Your right, even with all the negativity with Weiss we should be running into an Ursa or two right now..." Yang quipped.

"Hey!" said Weiss in anger.

"Guys! No time to be complaining! We need to find this kid! Oum knows where he is!" exclaimed Ruby before Weiss could say anything.

Grimm? Bacon? Negativity? Mob's mind was racing. He didn't know what these guys were talking about! But one thing was for sure, these people had good intentions. They wanted to find him and make sure that he was okay. "I'm here..." he said slowly revealing himself from behind the tree.

Team RWBY bolted their eyes towards the kid, eyes widening as they noticed the dried blood surrounding his forehead. With his black clothes ripped and tattered, being merged with dirt and more blood. As Ozpin said, it looked as if he walked out a blender.

"Holy shit! Are you okay?!" Yang yelled as she and her friends ran towards the boy.

"What does it look like dimwit? Of course not!?" Weiss said following behind the rest of them.

As they all rushed towards to help as Mob, he was limping towards them.

Mob threw himself onto another tree, leaning against it while sitting down once they got closer to him. Ruby started covering his head with bandages.

Blake then kneels in front of the now laying Mob. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Mob tried to focus his eyes. "Three..." he responded

"See Weiss I told you he was okay!" Yang said as she sent a message to Ozpin to get a bullhead for them to go back.

_Yo Headmaster Oz. We found the kid, looks like shit but he'll manage. Get us a bullhead, and extra credit._

"Doesn't look like it..." Weiss said in worry, taking his pulse.

Ruby sighed and looked at the now mummified boy. "Hello, my name is Ruby". The one with the black bow is Blake. She waved her hand in acknowledgment.

"The yellow-haired girl is my sister Yang."

"Yo"

"Snow-white here is Weiss"

"Greetings... HEY"

Mob looked at them, they wore strange clothing and were coincidentally color-coded. But knew there was nothing to be wary of.

"Hello... my name is Shigeo Kageyama. But people call me Mob..."

They nodded and started to get up.

"Well... Mob you need to get back to Beacon so we can have you checked up." Ruby said, proud to be the one leading the team.

Mob understood and started to get up stumbling a bit.

"He is clearly in no condition to walk." Blake facepalmed. "I got it!" Yang said single-handely putting Mob onto her back.

As they were walking through the forest to the landing zone it was completely silent.

Soooooooooo... Mob what were you doing in Emerald Forest?" Ruby said, finally breaking the dreadfully awkward silence.

"Emerald Forest? So that's where he was." He thought. What was unsettling was that Mob still didn't know where he was. But right now he was contemplating whether he should tell them about the fight with Toichiro or not.

"I don't know... I woke up in the forest."

Team RWBY cringed, they concluded to the fact that he went out to fight some Grimm and it went wrong.

"You look pretty young Mob, how old are you?" Yang said, trying her best to continue the conversation.

"Thirteen..."

"Thirteen? Why the hell would a thirteen-year-old try and fight Grimm?" They thought.

"By the way... are these... Grimm evil spirits?"Mob wondered.

"What? Of course not! Grimm is Grimm. They have terrorized humanity since the brink of time! How could you not know that!"

"So they could see them..." Mob thought. They do somewhat have psychic energies, but the animals he fought were way different.

"Are you... psychics?"

They all looked at him like he was crazy

"What - no! We are huntresses!" Ruby said, nearly breaking everyone's eardrums.

"In training..." Blake added as she was adjusting her bow for some other reason.

"So you hunt... Grimm?" Mob said still lost.

"Duh, that's what huntresses do." Yang said making sure he wasn't touching his hair so much.

"How could you not know what a hunter-" Before Weiss could finish her sentence, a large screech shook the trees around them. Then a huge shadow flew past them from above. Whatever it was it locked its eyes onto its new prey.

*SCHRREEECH*

"Nevermore!" Yang said getting Mob to safety.

Ruby started shooting at it while Blake and Weiss were evading the flying beast's attacks. Yang put Mob down underneath a tree. "Stay here."

"But-" Yang ran off to fight the nevermore with RWB leaving Mob by himself.

Blake was in the air, using her clones to distract the Nevermore. "Yang! Where's Mob?"

"I put him down somewhere! Stop talking more fighting!" she said running towards the beast

"So you left him by himself! In a Grimm infested forest?!" Weiss said blocking its feathers with her rapier.

"Shit your right" Yang dodged the nevermore as it crashed into the trees.

"Don't worry I got this!" Ruby activated her semblance and dash towards where Yang came from... with the nevermore right behind her.

Mob sat at against the trees and saw rose petals appear in front of him, then Ruby. "Ruby, how did you-"

"NO TIME. We gotta get out of here!" Ruby struggled, trying to get Mob up.

"RUBY BEHIND YOU!" he team screamed in an attempt to save her.

Ruby turned around to see the nevermore's mouth open right behind her. It was in mid-dive and was about to consume both Mob and Ruby. She closed her eyes, waiting for her demise

*THUD*

Except it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Mob, his hand was out with making a dome-like shield with the nevermore in front of it had its beak frantically trying to break the bubble.

"What the-"

She was cut off as Mob released the last bit of his psychic energy.

The nevermore blew up into pieces, leaving nothing a crater and black feathers scattered everywhere.

It was silent. Everyone but Mob had their jaws dropped, not knowing what to say as they saw a nevermore just disappear in an instant due to a bubble-like shield containing Mob and Ruby.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted, in worry of her sister.

"I'm all out..." Mob collapsed on the floor, asleep.

"Mob!" Ruby slapped his face repeatedly in attempt to wake him up.

WBY caught up to Ruby and saw Mob on the floor. Blake checked his pulse.

"He's okay..."

"Good, now Ruby explained what the hell you just did!" Weiss said stomping her feet.

"What?" Ruby questioned, still processing what had just happened.

"You killed a Nevermore in one strike!" Blake signaled Yang to pick up Mob "What was that bubble thing too?"

"Guys that wasn't me... it was Mob." Ruby's eyes slowly trailed down to the boy's, bloody unconscious body cradled into Yang's arms.

Weiss snorted "In that condition? No way!"

"I believe she is telling the truth, Miss Schnee."

A purple bubble lifted Mob in the air, floating towards the voice. Team RWBY turned their heads to see Ozpin and Glynda behind them.

"Professor Ozpin? Miss Goodwitch?" Yang said, still startled that Goodwitch just took Mob out of her arms.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby picked up her scythe, still eying them

"Well, we thought there was a need for another search and rescue..." Glynda then began to put the bloody boy into the bullhead's stretcher.

"Well, not for Mr. Kageyama of course." Ozpin said.

"Who else needs help in the forest?" Weiss said, dreaded that they might have to go through all that again to find another person.

"I think he means us." Blake answered

"Indeed. Kageyama is responsible for wiping out most of the Grimm in this forest. Which is why you guys barely ran into any Grimm. We came as we didn't know if he had any bad intentions or not." Ozpin sipped his coffee

"So he really did take out the nevermore in one hit..." They all stared at Mob in awe

Team RWBY was in a daze. A thirteen-year-old boy just passed them up. What was more unsettling was what he could do with that power.

"Come on now, we have a bullhead waiting for us."

They nodded and followed Ozpin and Glynda carrying Mob into the bulkhead.

"I wonder how he will do with other classmates..."

_MOB 82%_

* * *

**Damn the second Rewrite at 2:49. Make sure to re-read these cause I might change the story up half-way.**

**3178 words**

**P.S Mob reaching 100% next CHP**

**He will not be happy to find out he is in another world.**


	3. Unfamiliar Places (Rewritten)

**Lol still having a hard time with Character stuff**

**Like having their personalities still in the story and not completely different**

**I know Mob a lot better than rwby**

**So if someone can give me an anulizes then tell me.**

**Other than that enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR MOB PSYCHO 100.**

* * *

Side note: Classes didn't start yet but the initiation already finished.

The room was well lit, the moon's light was gleaming from the window. The nurse changed the IV bags on the patient. Once done, she began to walk away until she heard a grunt from the young boy she was treating. It took a while for a Mob to finally open his eyes, after all, he was in a coma. The girl next to the bed he was laying on asked him a few questions, then left saying "She needed to notify someone."

Having gained full awareness of his senses, Shigeo tried to get up, only to hear a faint *clink* of metal. He looked down to see he had several tubes connected to him and was no longer in his school uniform. But what caught his eye, was the fact that his left hand was handcuffed to the bed.

_Progress Toward Mob's Explosion 84%_

"What...? Why am I" Mob began to use his powers to unlock the metal straps. Usually, he wouldn't do this, but after everything he had been through he had learned that his telekinesis isn't all bad. It wasn't just that, but Mob still needed to go and see if his friends were okay.

The unlocking of the door caused him to stop, and two people entered the room. A strange man with a cane and an uptight-looking girl with a riding crop slowly began to approach him in caution. Mob stayed silent until they directly stood in front of him.

Nobody said a word, Ozpin and Glynda were waiting for him to question why he was even here but Mob was having his own thoughts. _Were they enemies? Did they want to experiment on him? Are they mad I killed their Grimm or something? _Finally, Ozpin decided to break the silence. "Do you not have any questions, Mr. Kageyama?"

Mob was startled from the sudden intrusion in his thoughts. He opened his mouth but stopped to think about what to say. "Umm.. Who are you...? And also..., how do you know my name?" he said in a low tone.

Ozpin deduced that Mob was the type of kid who was silent, self-centered, and has trouble speaking out for himself. No wonder he didn't immediately rash out after finding he was handcuffed.

"Apologies, it's my fault for expecting you to do the talking in a state such as this. Your confused aren't you?" Ozpin paused "Well for starters, my name is Ozpin, I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy and this is my trusty assistant, Glynda Goodwitch" He gestured his hand slightly to the girl next to him, then rested it back on his cane. "The four girls you met were students of mine. They told me a bit about yourself... You said you'd liked to be called Mob?"

"Yes..." Mob said still processing the information. He lifted his arm slightly and the same *clink* sound was made "Umm why am I handcuffed?"

"Simple" Ozpin smiled "Glynda if you would..."

Mob watched as she pulled out a strange type of phone and began navigating through it. "Here, take a look at this," she said, urging him to watch. It was a video of him destroying the giant bird he had seen earlier, protecting the girl who was named Ruby.

"As you can see, you hold an immense amount of power. We handcuffed you as safety precautions." Glynda spoke, replaying the footage. "Ah, I see... that isn't on the internet is it?" Mob said worryingly. His powers were no secret, but if the entire world knew, his life would be under constant bombardment. Ozpin chuckled a bit. "No, it isn't. All of this is private information of Beacon Academy" he smiled once more once he saw Mob become less tense. "Though I do have some questions..."

"While you were unconscious, we treated you in a way we would normally care for our injured Huntsman." Glynda said, "But come to our surprise when we found out you didn't have any aura..."

"Aura?" Mob questioned. _Wait..._ he thought. _How was long was he out? _"Umm actually..." Cutting of Glynda before she could speak again. "How long was I out... exactly?" Her eyes narrowed, looking back at Mob. "Around three days..."

_Progress Toward Mob's Explosion 94%_

Mob's shock surprised the two others in the room. "T-T-Three days? My family... I have to go back... my friends I have to see them!" In the worst possible chance, they could probably be dead.

"Not a problem, where are you from?" Ozpin said hesitantly. If this wasn't handled properly, this child could rage terror across Remnant. He hoped his fears wouldn't become true.

"Seasoning City, Japan..." There was another long pause in the room. _Looks like Ozpin's intuition was right _Glynda thought.

"I'm afraid this would happen..." He pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed "Mob, what I am about to tell you may quite shocking for you..."

"What do you mean?" Mob asked hesitantly. It wasn't easy to stay calm while your handcuffed to a bed.

Ozpin took a deep breath and prepared himself. "Also, In all my years... I have never heard of this Japan or Seasoning City..."

_Progress Toward Mob's Explosion __96%_

"Wha-what are you saying?"

"We found your ID in your wallet." Ozpin paused "Forgive me for looking through your things, but we needed information... Come to my surprise, that we couldn't match anything to you in Remnant's database."

The window cracking was unnoticed by Glynda and Ozpin. Mob on the other hand was still trying to comprehend what he was saying. Sweat running down his face... waiting for the next devastating words to come towards him.

"What I am trying to say... is that there were no records of the person named Shigeo Kageyama..."

_Progress Toward Mob's Explosion __97%_

Once again the room was silent. Each side waiting for a desperate explanation.

"Professor Ozpin..."

"Yes, Mob...?"

Mob felt like he knew what happened to him. He just couldn't find the last piece of the puzzle. After a few seconds comprehending what this man just said, he found the words to help him stop his bewilderment.

"What exactly is Remnant?" Those were the magic words. What confirmed Ozpin's theory and what could destroy this boy's mind.

"My cameras in Emerald Forest were able to pick up some video feed," Ozpin said, avoiding the question. "I suggest you watch closely..." He then told Glynda to rewind the footage.

The strange device Glynda had in her hands showed a familiar empty spot within the forest. The quiet sounds of nature were then interrupted by a flashing large light. Next thing you know, the camera was cracked, and there was Mob... laying there unconscious with electricity cackling around him. Glynda then ended the video, leaving Mob with even more questions.

"To answer your question... The name of this world is Remnant. Mr. Kageyama... I believe..."

_Progress Toward Mob's Explosion __99%_

"No! It can't be" Mob thought... He heard of this before! He remembered! The Occult Club would frequently fantasize about this topic! How it would be a dream to leave his old world and into a new with magic powers, strange beast, and marvelous adventures!

Except this was no dream. It was a God damn nightmare.

"You have been transported from another world..."

_Progress Toward Mob's Explosion __100%_

Mob's questions were finally answered. "I've been isekai'd..." he thought. But this was no anime or manga. To Mob, it was hell, with no way home his family, friends, hell even Tsubnomi chan. He would never see them again. No... without him, there was no guarantee anyone was safe after his fight with Tiochiro.

_Mob 100% Shock_

Everything in the room rose. Alongside the floor cracked in half. One side was rising while the other was splitting away... Metal twisted as if it was alive. Ozpin's glasses completely shattered, and unable to reach the ground. Small pieces of debris were evaporating into nothingness. Everything around was seemed to be having spasm mid-air, due to the violent shaking.

A black fog was emitting from Mob, swirling around him.

"Mob! Calm Down!" Ozpin said, trying to regain his balance in the air.

* * *

"So... guys, you think Mob is going to be okay?" Ruby said, lying on the top of her bed.

"Pfft don't worry little sis, Beacon is one of the best hospitals in Remnant!"

Weiss frowned, looking away from her study papers. "What was the dolt even doing in there? Trying to get himself killed?" Blake put her the book down. "You don't seem to remember what he did to that Nevermore..."

Weiss pouted in disapproval "I refuse to believe a scrawny kid like him did that... most likely it was Atlas testing a new weapon or something."

"That's not true!"

Everybody's eyes were on Ruby.

"I saw it with my own eyes! Mob held his hands out to protect me!" Ruby said now sitting abruptly in her bed to defend Mob.

"Cmon Weisscream! Stop being in denial! Just admit he could wipe the floor with us." Yang said

"Why would I even listen to a leader who has half the brains as me?"

Yang's lilac eyes began to turn red "What did you say-"

Suddenly the floor shook violently and blake immediately went to the top of the bunk.

"REMNANTQUAKEE"

Windows shattered. Most of Blake's books were flying in the air, even the bunk beds were floating, carrying the team. Screams of fear and confusion were heard not only in Team RWBY's dorm but everywhere in Beacon Academy.

"EVERYONE CALM-"

* * *

"Down!" Ozpin yelled

Mob was still on the floor. Or what use to be of it. A piece of the floor was ripped off now floating with Mob on his knees. His handcuffs? It was crumpled into a little ball along with the beds and the rubble that was breaking.

"Glynda! Clear the fog!"

"Yes sir!"

"Why... why did this happen. What is my family thinking... my friends... I worked so hard to make some... but now..." Mob sobbed, not knowing if they were even alive or not.

Beacon began to crumble a bit more

"It was all for nothing!"

"Shigeo Kageyama!"

Mob snapped out of his thoughts and slowly looked at Ozpin. He was bleeding, but what caught his attention were the screams. Just now he started to hear them Mob looked down from the floating debris he was on top off. A collection of people were floating around the broken pieces of Beacon. It was just like when he lost his control with Teru... like how he lost control with Ritsu at that time... His powers, were once again hurting people.

Suddenly the Academy started fixing itself. Some people were still injured, but in the end, at least half of the structures Mob has destroyed was fixed.

"I'm... Sorry." Mob looked away from the two people in the somewhat fixed hospital room, Ashamed to look into the faces that tried to help him. The only thing you could hear in the room was the tears were still flowing down Shigeo's eyes. "I really, want to change..."

"He is just a kid..." Glynda murmured, eyes still wary if Mob was going to do anything.

Ozpin nodded at her response, then slowly approached the crying boy from behind. "Mob... Stay calm... I promise you there is a way back home..."

* * *

**Fuck bruh lmao that took hella long XD anyway next chapter, Mob meets team RWBY properly and maybe gets his own initiation that everyone will watch.**

**EDIT: Really appreciate the support and all. Which writing do you like better? Thick paragraphs like in chapter 1? Or the thinner things paragraphs I made? Anyway, see you in the next rewrite!**

**WORDS:1999**


	4. Small changes to rwby storyline

So like basically there is gonna be a slight change in the rwby story.

This takes place on volume 1 ep9 right after they finished decorating their room.

Ok I know this doesn't make sense but what I'm gonna change is that basically after the beginning test or initiation or whatever, they basically had like a 3 days of doing nothing in class. What they were doing in class were those fucking shitty ass icebreakers where the teachers give you a paper and stuff to meet other people, going through all the syllabus and school policies, basically all the annoying shit you do when you come back from summer. You should know what I'm talking about.

After those 3 days, during the weekend that is when the first three chapters take place.

So basically Weiss didn't shit talk ruby yet.

If you don't get it then fuck you

Jk just ask in the comments lol


	5. Settling In

**HAHAHA YA BOI TOOK A CHROMEBOOK**

**jk lol sorry I took so long I had a life.**

**Yeah that's right I know it's hard to believe but I do have one.**

**Welp because you guys make me hard whenever I see anything like a view on my story I decided to deliver.**

**Ok, I'll shut the fuck up now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MOB PSYCHO OR RWBY BLA BLA BLA CREDIT OR SOMETHING TO ORIGINAL CREATOR.**

—

The light invading the large room was tinted with green. It looked to be the inside of a giant clock tower. The incredibly big gears were moving silently above the glass ceiling and from the inside, the large half circular window looked like it could tell time.

*Ozpin's Office*

Ozpin was seating across from Mob. It was silent between the two for a while and Ozpin was on his scroll making sure everything in Beacon was fully functional and the student was safe.

Mob: Ozpin, sir... I'm sorry-

Ozpin: No need to apologize again Mr. Kageyama. Nobody was critically injured, and all the damages caused during the accident are currently being fixed by Miss Goodwitch.

Mob: Ah

Mob refused to look Ozpin in the eye. He was still Contemplating the fact that he was in a whole new world! To make it worse, he was still ashamed of the stunt he pulled earlier.

Ozpin could tell that Mob wasn't feeling so good and was generally worried about his well being.

Ozpin: Mr. Kageyama, I would like to thank you.

Mob: W- What but why?

Ozpin: Simple. You saved one of my students from near-death and destroyed most of the Grimm in the forest.

Mob: Oh... it's no big deal.

Ozpin: Nonsense Mr. Kageyama. I owe you a great pleasure.

Mob felt more relieved after hearing this. He still felt the weight on his shoulders. But now was much lighter as before.

Ozpin: Mob... do you know how you got here?

Mob: Well... sort of... I was fighting another psychic and when he was about to overload from storing so much power of the years and was actually about to explode, well I... I thought I could store the pain he was holding. Then I woke up here.

Ozpin: I see... you truly are an astonishing person Mr. Kageyama... How well can you control this psychic power of yours? You clearly seemed to know what you were doing when you kill those Grimm.

Mob: Ah about that... I don't really like to use these powers of mine. Sure I know how to control it a bit but whenever my emotions explode or get in the way, I just start to hurt people...

Ozpin nodded. He was thinking, plotting something in his head...

Ozpin: , I have found a solution for both of us.

Mob: R-Really you can get me home?

Ozpin: Yes but it will take a while. My theory is that when you sucked up all that stored psychic energy plus you own, you somehow managed to unconsciously make a connection from your world to ours...

Mob: So... what will I have to do?

Ozpin: Simply just wait. I doubt that you have enough of this energy to complete an action as impossible as it is... I'm pretty sure your psychic friends and this person you saved has already planned to save their energy until they all have enough to create another pathway to remnant.

Mob: Your- You're right!

Mob stood up from the chair, the eye bags from underneath his eyes seems to disappear in an instant and he was smiling ear to ear. He felt more relieved that he would be able to see all of his family and friends again. Deep down he was more happy about the fact that he didn't lose his chance to confess his feelings to Tsubnomi-Chan.

Ozpin: In the meantime, while we wait for your companions to help. I'd like to suggest you enroll in my school...

Mob: Eh? Why Professor Ozpin?

Mob said while jumping from shock again.

Ozpin: Well for starters we provide food and shelter... Can't have you on the streets homeless now, can we?

Ozpin took a swig of his coffee

Ozpin: Most importantly you happen to be lucky.

Mob: Really?

Ozpin: Beacon Academy is one of its best for training huntsmen to fight Grimm. You said you couldn't control your powers fully yet right? Well, here at Beacon we can help you with that.

Mob: I see...

Mob was in a loss for words. On one hand, he would have to use his powers and hurt someone again. In the other, he can never lose control again.

Mob: I accept... But one thing Professor Ozpin.

Ozpin: Glad to hear it, what would that be?

Mob: I don't know anything about this world... How will I fit in?

Ozpin: Ah! I completely forgot! Well, how you just tell me everything in your world and we can then compare the differences.

Mob: Ok (hah I spent like 5 minutes figuring out which way to spell it.)

—

The classroom had no sign of darkness inside and had several layers of desk with students on them. One of them, in particular, looked as if the ice cream was on fir- oh wait that's Weiss. She was looking at who so-called leader Ruby picking her nose while Professor Port was explaining what a true huntsman is. Weiss was on a mind ramble on how She should be the leader until-

Port: Ah! Ozpin! To what do I owe you to visit my classroom?

Ozpin: Well you have a new transfer student.

He said while sipping his coffee.

Port: Really now?! Where is this fine man?

Mob: Right here...

Mob quietly said soon appearing from behind Ozpin.

Weiss: Wait is that-

Ruby: MOB!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Mob: Hi...

**— ******I regret nothing. lol so yeah leave comments and stuff. I really like it. I change my mind, there will be no solo initiation for Mob, mainly because I feel like it will give me more opportunities to create surprises for other characters. Oh yeah, next chapter Mob will be giving Weiss a lecture and meeting team JNPR. Please point out grammar mistakes and I will talk to you later. See ya biaaatchasssz****


	6. Struggling

Holy shit 1,000 views? Thank you so much! Knowing that people actually like to read this shit really motivates me to write!

Then again I'm supposed to be doing my homework right now...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MOB PSYCHO OR RWBY BLA BLA BLA

Port: Ah! Another great huntsmen for the future! Why don't you come up and introduce yourself!

While Ozpin was leaving he murmured something to Mob

Ozpin: , remember what we talked about...

Mob hummed, recollecting every piece of information he and Ozpin went over so he could fit in best.

history of Grimm and stuff.

2\. His power was a semblance called psychic capability.

3\. He is from somewhere in the woods but lost his way back.

As Kageyama began to speak, he stopped himself. And ended up just standing there.

Port: Seems like you have a case of stage fright! How about we start with your name?

While some students snickered at Mob, he finally came up with words.

Mob: He-Hello! My name is Shigeo Kageyama... but you could call me Mob

His sentences trailed off. Still fighting himself so he could talk.

Mob: Umm... I from... well I don't know just somewhere in the woods...

Sweat was dropping down Mob's face. He always has had trouble talking in front of crowds. He was a stuttering mess.

Port: Well! It's nice to meet you! I'm sure you'll make friends with everyone here! Why don't you sit with your team!

Mob: Yes sir...

Mob walked off towards the seats then stopped.

Mob: Ah. Professor Portman sir, I don't have a team...

Ruby: Perfect! You can sit next to us!

Ruby said while pushing Weiss to make more room for another student.

Weiss: HEY! Watch it!

Ruby: Whups! Sorry!

Mob continued to walk forward and sit next to Ruby.

Port: Now where were we? Ah yes! So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits!

Weiss: I do sir!

Port: Well step up and face your opponent.

(Slightly skipping a few parts because I'm pretty sure you guys don't want the same bs explanation fight with short reactions and stuff.

At first, Mob was worried, he didn't want anyone to get hurt. So when Weiss lost her weapon he was about to intervene until she successfully dodges the next attack to grab it.

Ruby: Weiss, go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-

Weiss: Stop telling me what to do!

Mob was also taken back by this. This whole time he thought Ruby was actually helping. Shouting words of encouragement, hints, maybe they had something happened between them he thought.

While Weiss was finishing up her match, Mob saw Ruby looking kind of blue...

Mob: Ah! It's okay you just tried to help...

Ruby: It's fine Mob... thanks anyway...

Weiss quickly left the classroom, frustrated. With Ruby catching up to her, Mob was about to do the same until Port called him.

Port: Mr. Kageyama!

Mob was startled and almost tripped.

Mob: Ye- Yes sir?

Port: You don't just expect to get off class without getting all your missed work right? Hahahaha

Mob: Oh... yes sir...

It was going to be a stressful night.

While Mob was looking for Ozpin's office, he was thinking about the way he introduced himself. He was mentally rambling until he thought that how it wasn't as bad back at home... When he didn't speak a word for his speech. Home... he wondered what his family and friends were doing. Is Ozpin wrong? They could be at my funeral right now...

He instead he was lost and found himself at the roof instead. Mob sighed. Maybe he needed some fresh air. Resting his arms against the railing taking in the Oxygen. Feeling it run through his bloodstream, to his brain. He felt more relaxed.

Mob: "I should do this more..." he thought

He suddenly heard loud footsteps, breaking out of his trance. After turning around, he saw an ice cream.

Mob: "It's Weiss, she could help him find Ozpin's office."

Mob: Ex-excuse me, Weiss.

Weiss: What do you want- Oh it's just you Shigeo... Sorry I mistook you for Ruby... You both have high voices after all...

Mob: Umm.. thank you?

There was a silence between them... he pondered on why she hated Ruby so much. She seemed like a very nice person!

Weiss: Well what is it?!

Mob: Ah, umm... it just seemed to me you and Ruby hate each other. Well, mainly you just hating her...

Weiss: Well of course! After all, I should've been a leader! Not that insufferable little brat...

Mob: I think... after you guys saved me, she did a pretty good job...

Weiss: So did I!

Mob: I mean... it's only been a couple of days... how can you be so sure she can't be the leader?

Weiss: Well I am obviously a lot more exceptional than her! Also, I'd like to add I have more qualities of huntsmen than her!

Mob: Have you tried at least giving her a chance?

He said with venom

Weiss: Well-

Mob: It doesn't matter if she's trying to be the leader, but she is being the best person she could be for you.

Silence once again, only this time it was Weiss pondering in her thoughts.

Mob: Ah! I- I'm sorry I got carried away...

Weiss: No it's fine... thank you Mob.

Weiss left through the door and Mob smiled. Helping people always made him feel better.

Mob: (mentally) I FORGOT TO ASK HER WHERE OZPIN'S OFFICE IS!

It was late at night and Mob ended up walking up almost every flight of stairs.

Exhausted, tired, and almost dead he found the elevator to Ozpin's room.

Ozpin: Ah! Mr. Kageyama, I was wondering when you'd show up.

With as much effort as he can, he said

Mob: Where is my room...

Ozpin: Ah, I forgot to mention that earlier! Here's a map I made specifically for you. If you end up losing it, take this scroll with you. Use it to contact me.

Mob: Thank you...

Mob looked at the map and almost fainted on spot. His room was almost on the other side of school.

Like I said, this was going to be a long night.

Well shit, here you go guys. Its 2:48 AM Your Welcome lmao. Thabk you guys so much for 1000 views! and top 100 in #rwby!


	7. The Fascination of Psycho Helmet

Kept you waiting... huh?

Lmao It's fucking finals so fuck spanish oral am i right

hahahahaha Imma fucking fail fat rip

Unless one of you guys help me out with and earpiece or some shit lmao

-The cafeteria was loud, noisy. Just like any other school, the students favored talking over than actual eating. Mob, who was currently out of energy dragged himself to get lunch. After all, he was still getting used to the place and had was completely clueless when it came to directions.

Student A: Who's that? A transfer student?

Student B: Who him? He looks like a shrimp! He's probably one of our teacher's kids or something.

Student C: Is that a helmet on his head?

Mob shrunk more into his uniform once more people had taken notice of the boy.

Mob: "Maybe making new friends is out of the option..."

Suddenly a high pitched squeak called his name out, halting his train of thought.

Ruby: HEY MOB! OVER HEERREE!

She stood up frantically waving both of her hands in the air. Weiss, on the other hand, dug up face into her palm while Yang practically laughed out loud.

Mob walked up to the table approaching Team RWBY with a team he did not know of.

Mob: Hello, thanks for inviting me here...

Ruby: Of course! Don't want to leave a friend hanging!

Mob:T-Thanks...

The word friend startled Mob, it was never this easy making friends back at home. Most of them involved them fighting each other at first.

Mob: "This place isn't so bad"

Nora: Soooo Mob! I don't think we've met! My name's Nora! And this here his my good ol' buddy of chum Ren! This is Pyrrah and this is Jaune!

Pyrrah/Ren: Hello there

Mob: Ah hello!

Jaune Arc: Yep, name attracts the ladies

*obligatory awkward silence*

Mob: Ah okay

Nora: So anyway, why are you here so late! Are you hiding something, I never saw you at the initiation!

Mob: Well you see...

Mob trailed into thought, should he tell them that he's from a different world? He has psychic powers? Telling them that could make them think he is crazy. What really pondered in his mind was that even if he did tell them, he could end up losing his friends.

Blake: Well if you paying attention in class, we are missing Professor Portman's class in order to watch Mob's initiation.

Weiss: What! I still need to catch up Atlas: Infinite Warfare Chapter 3!

Yang: So what! That part is the most boring part of history!

Pyrrah: Well, we must be getting extra work than

Mob: Sorry...

Pyrrah: It's okay Mob if you need help catching up just ask.

Mob: Ah thanks

Suddenly, Weiss has remembered something important

Weiss: Have you ever heard of Pyrrah Nikos before?

Mob: Well that's her right?

Pyrrah seemed surprised, but not as much as the entire table. Except for Jaune

Weiss: That's not just it she is-

Bunnygirl: PLEASE STOP IT!

All eyes within the room turned their heads attracted to the sound. Mob with a horrified look saw a young girl getting pulled by her ears by a bully.

MOB 43%

Blake: Disgusting...

Normally this type of behavior, Mob would immediately try to help. But he was too distracted off of the sudden flashbacks that were hitting him. The torture of Mogami's world... those six months truly changed him. The time where Mob felt powerless to the max and he couldn't do anything. Where he saw that he was truly lucky to have the friends he had today, helping and guiding him throughout his life. A life where Minori wouldn't tear him about day by day.

MOB 57%

Cardin: See? I told you they were real!

Cardin said with the firm grasp still on the girl's ear. With his goons still laughing maniacally watching.

MOB 61%

A hand reached out towards Cardin's arm, the sudden grasp and pull away from the girl made him let go.

Mob: Stop, you shouldn't do that...

Cardin: What are you? Huh, helmet boy? An animal lover?

Cardin said as staired down at Mob and his friends surrounding the little boy.

Mob 65%

Mob: That's wrong, we are all the same... nobody is inferior or superior to other people...

Cardin: Know your place kid!

Cardin launched his fist towards Mob, only for it to suddenly stop.

Person A: What is he doing?

Person B: He's just standing there menacingly! With his fist about to hit that kid!

Nora: What's that glow around Cardin?

Cardin Winchester was stuck in a position really awkward for him. It was like if you pressed the pause button before the opponent landed a punch.

Cardin: "I can't move an inch!"

Cardin: Guys! A little help?

As soon as Cardin's friends jumped over the table to reach Mob, the sudden rainbow-like glow surrounded them as well.

Goons: AAA! We can't move an inch!

Mob: I really didn't want to use my po-semblance... but sometimes you have to make people learn...

Mob 70%

Out of nowhere, a black and white figure stood between Cardin and his friends.

Blake: That's enough Mob, I think they learned their lesson...

Mob realizing what he had done released them. He got to carried away, he let his emotions control him...

Cardin: Tch! Whatever helmet boy! Let's go, guys!

Cardin said as he left the cafeteria

Mob turned to the girl behind him

Mob: Are you alright?

Velvet: Yes! Um, thank you...

She ran out an opposite exit in embarrassment. Yang suddenly started clapping

Yang: Wow Mob! Never took you for the heroic type!

Mob: A-Ah um w-well, she was in trouble and-

Loudspeaker: Will Shigeo Kageyama head to Emerald Forest for his Initiation! All students attend the auditorium.

Mob: Well that's me... bye!

Friends: Bye Mob! Break a leg!

As the 2 groups spread to different locations Jaune mentioned

Jaune: You think we should've told him about the landing strategy?

Ruby: Pfft... Nah, he'll be fine!

*Timeskip*

Mob ran up the hill, the air blowing into his hair. Professor Goodwitch stood across from him glaring greatly at him.

Glynda: You're late

Mob: Sorry... *pant* I still don't know where to go

Glynda: Are you ready Mob?

Mob: Ah yes...

Glynda please step on the square and plan a landing strategy.

Stood on the odd-looking platform and suddenly looked straight at Glynda...

Mob: By landing strategy you mean-

Then he was launched into the sky.

Holee fuck imma fail spanish lmao don't expect an immediate update

Bye please comment, review, and criticize.

Mob: 75%


	8. Rewrite in Progress

**Heyo. Sorry for the writer's block. I was just caught up with school, even when I hella cheated for online work. Like damn I know we aren't there but that doesn't mean you can assign all this shit. Anyway, ya I'm rewriting the entire thing. Why? Cause now reading through many reviews and looking at the Godly writing skills other authors possess I became aware of how badly I did. So sorry, not sorry for continuing now but you'll have to wait. Welp daddies gotta tinkle, seeya.**

**Rewritten done: 1,2**


End file.
